The present invention relates to an optical cable for telecommunication and/or for data transmission.
More in particular, the present invention relates to an optical cable comprising at least one tubular element of polymeric material and at least one transmission element housed within said tubular element, said polymeric material being made from a polymeric composition comprising at least one olefin polymer including at least one functional group.
Transmission elements, in particular coated optical fibers, used in optical cables are typically protected, either individually or as a group, by buffering materials or elements.
For instance, one or more optical fiber, group, bundle or ribbon of optical fibers, may be protected by a polymeric material in the form of a tube or of a flexible sheath. The optical fiber together with its protective element is generally referred to in the art as “optical unit”. An optical cable may contain a single optical unit or a plurality of optical units. Said single or plurality of optical units is generally referred to as the optical core of the cable. The optical core is in turn typically inserted into a protecting polymeric sheath.
Usually, said polymeric material in the form of a tube or of a flexible sheath has a thin thickness and is endowed with specific mechanical properties so as to allow an easy access to the optical fibers in order to facilitate both the connection between the optical fibers and an user equipment or the interconnection between cables.